Apollo and the Bet
by Celestra
Summary: An alternative take on why we have winter. Apollo and Hades have a little bet, with the Sun as the prize . . .


**Apollo and the Bet (or, the Reason We Have Winter)**

Celestra (El S)

**Author's note: **This was actually an assignment for my English class, where we had to write a myth explaining why we have winter. I am aware that the story of Hades and Persephone already exists in Greek mythology to explain winter, but consider this a sort of alternative story as the teacher said we could write about pretty much anything, including existing mythological deities.

Apollo was one of the twelve Olympian gods. He and his twin sister Artemis were born to Leto and Zeus, lord of all gods. Besides being the god of music, prophecy, and medicine (among other things), Apollo had replaced the Titan Helios in the rather important task of driving the Sun across the sky each day in a flaming chariot.

Although this duty occurred daily, it was one of the things Apollo was proudest of. Who else but he had the strength to load the fiery Sun into his blazing chariot each and every single day? Who else had the force to control the temperamental steeds that drew the chariot? Thus, Apollo boasted often about his ability to give daylight to all.

All the other gods were in awe of Apollo and grateful for his gift of sunlight – they praised him often. There was only one god who never partook in applauding Apollo: Hades, god of the Underworld. Seeing as Hades rarely ever saw the Sun because he was always down near Hell, he didn't think Apollo was so great. After all, Apollo never brought the Sun to him, so why should he be glorified for it?

One day, Hades' mutinous mutterings finally reached Apollo's ears. Apollo grew very angry that someone should criticize him so. After pondering awhile, Apollo decided to visit Hades in the Underworld and confront him about the things he had been saying. Soon after, Apollo transformed himself into a dragonfly and snuck into the Underworld. As a dragonfly, he was small and fast, so none of the guards of Hell could see him, let alone challenge him.

As soon as Apollo made it to Hades' throne room, he changed back into his normal self. Hades grew even angrier with Apollo for showing up in his domain without paying the proper respects, and they quickly got into a heated argument. The debate culminated in Hades hissing irately that Apollo was nothing special and just about anyone could lead the Sun across the sky if they so desired.

Annoyed and frustrated, Apollo proposed a bet. Apollo and Hades would switch places for a week – Hades would reign over the Sun and Apollo's other duties and Apollo would stay in the Underworld and watch over the dead. If Hades could successfully drive the Sun in its chariot across the sky for seven days, Hades could keep that job forever. Hades was thrilled at the proposition and took it up immediately. He quickly rushed to the surface while Apollo seated himself at Hades' throne. Apollo was quite pleased with his idea as he figured governing the Underworld would be simple, while he anticipated Hades having immense difficulties with his Sun chariot.

For the first three days of the bet, Hades was fairly successful at driving the Sun across the sky. The other gods saw Hades handling the chariot with apparent ease and got to thinking that maybe Apollo wasn't that special after all – clearly, just about anyone could do it.

Not only did these words incense Apollo, but also being in the Underworld was starting to rob him of his vigor, and the gloominess pressed down upon him. He started to worry that Hades would win the bet and take his place on Olympus, leaving him to guard the dead forever.

The morning of the fourth day, Hades started to relax. He figured that if he kept this up, he could be among the clouds and breezes forever. Consequently, he started to enjoy himself more and focus less on the task at hand. As he passed over a stream where water nymphs were gamboling happily, he became distracted by their beauty and started to lose control of the chariot.

Panicking, Hades steered the Sun's chariot away from the nymphs so they would not know he was watching them, and tipped the chariot straight into a nearby, enchanted lake. The chariot was submerged and ruined, but worst of all, the Sun was freed of its restraints and fell right into the bottom of the lake.

Ashamed, Hades went to the other gods for help. Although Hephaestus, the god of the forge, was able to retrieve the chariot from the waters of the lake and fashion a new one, no one was able to retrieve the Sun. Anyone who came too close was burned. And so the Sun continued to sit at the bottom of the lake.

The other gods realized that Apollo truly was the only one who was able to handle the Sun, and they appealed to him to get the Sun out of the lake. However, Apollo was still angry that they had revered Hades so easily and contrived to leave the Sun where it was.

Without the Sun in the sky, the earth became cold and it was hard for green things to grow. The Sun's presence in the sky had previously kept certain icy sprites at bay, but now that it was gone they leapt about the sky gleefully, causing a cold white substance to fall in great quantities and hinder the creatures of the earth. Not even Demeter could make things grow without help from the Sun's light and warmth.

Finally, after four months of this torment, Hades apologized to Apollo in hopes that he could appeal to his better nature. Hades told him that he had been right all along, and that managing the sun was much more difficult than he had previously thought. Hades promised to never criticize something again without experiencing it first himself.

Pacified, Apollo agreed to raise the Sun out of the lake and reclaim his former duties. He had Poseidon, god of the seas, make adjustments to the new chariot Hephaestus had crafted so that it would be usable under water. He then gave his flaming horses gills so that they could go under the water with the chariot and drive the Sun out again.

At long last, the Sun was sitting safely in the sky again. The cold season passed after four torturous months, and the ice sprites were chased away by the Sun's returned presence. But from that point on, every year, Apollo hid the Sun for four months so that it would be cold again. That way, the people and other gods never forgot what a precious gift he gave them.

Apollo, also humbled by his difficulty in remaining in the Underworld with the dead, remembered Hades and understood his frustration at never seeing the world lit by the Sun. So Apollo took some of the Sun's light and refracted within a crystal prism and cast the many colors in the Underworld so that Hades may have something colorful and pretty to look at. And that is why jewels of many colors are found deep underground.


End file.
